magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 292
This magazine was dated July 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Welcome Back, Commander - 2 pages (10-11) :Need a new sci-fi strategy game? XCOM-ing right up... London Brawling - 2 pages (12-13) :Assassin's Creed: Syndicate' gets set for a very proper romp through the industrial revolution. Tailgate Crashers - 1/2 page (14) :The world's most successful Top Gun reference is back as Need For Speed gets rebooted.. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (14) "What was once one of my favourite series looks like it'll lose me" - 1 page (15) :Despite thinking he wanted an Assassin's Creed game set in Victorian London, '''Joel Gregory' has been left totally cold by Sydnicate. A Long, Dark Knight - 2 pages (16-17) :The best console MMO is set to get better with FFXIV: Heavensward. "Believe It Or Not, I Restrained Myself From Going Too Far" - 2 pages (18-19) :Legendary Demon's and Dark Souls creator Hidetaka Miyazaki lays Bloodborne bare for GM. Reaching for the Stars - 1 page (20) :Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition heads for hyperspace. "We Want You To Have Stage Fright As You Walk Out In Front Of The Crowd" - 1 page (21) :How Freestyle Games is taking its music to the masses. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features Welcome to the Machine - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 10 pages (24-33) :Interesting choices? As Adam Jensen we've made a few. But in the upcoming Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, the level of player freedom has evolved beyond your expectations... Previews Street Fighter V - Matt Elliott - 4 pages (34-37) Xenoblade Chronicles X - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (38-39) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 - Leonidas Achilleos - 1 page (40) The Assembly - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (41) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (42-45) LEGO Dimensions - David Houghton - 2 pages (46-47) Ark: Survival Evolved - Joel Gregory - 1 page (48) Zodiac - Dave Meikleham - 1 page (49) Yooka-Laylee - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (50-51) Triad Wars - Nathan Brown - 1 page (52) Mighty No. 9, Tekken 7, The Great Ace Attorney, Mobius Final Fantasy, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Fire Emblem If - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (53) IndieMaster Jenny LeClue - 2 pages (54-55) Commander Cherry's Puzzled Journey; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) The Miskatonic, Mekazoo - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #29: Deus Ex - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the best... Cyborgs; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Splatoon Splatted! - 2 pages (88-89) Mini Masterclass - Project CARS - 1/2 page (90) How To... - Slay on top in The Witcher 3 - 1/2 page (90) Eyescream - Titan Souls - 1/4 page (91) Dig up a Secret - Shovel Knight - 1/4 page (91) Shard as Nails - Bloodborne - 1/4 page (91) Smell Casting - Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - 1/4 page (91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Leonidas Achilleos, Louise Blain, Luke Brown, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, David Houghton, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, Dave Meikleham, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Joe Skrebels, Sam White Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Mobile Reviews